


Overwhelmed

by TinyLixSquared



Series: Kpop One Shots [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Big brother Jaehyun, Panic Attacks, nct are too loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyLixSquared/pseuds/TinyLixSquared
Summary: Living at the NCT dorms is not easy
Series: Kpop One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060241
Kudos: 1





	Overwhelmed

The sounds seem to engulf me, I'm used to the noise I mean living with 23 boys you have to get used to it but today I'm just getting overwhelmed more than ever before. 

I can't find an escape from the noise, Donghyuck, Yangyang and Chenle are screaming in Donghyuck's room at video games, Doyoung, Yuta and Mark are in the kitchen yelling about something or other, Hendery is shouting at Dejun and Jungwoo, Yukhei, Johnny, Renjun and Jaemin are playing uno which needs no explanation as to how loud they are. 

That's how I ended up here, hiding under the covers of my bed, tears streaming down my face feeling totally helpless, hoping and praying that my brother will come home soon or that the others will quieten down.

"Y/N?" My breathing quickens as the anxiety attack worsens. Jaehyun is pulling me into his arms before I can process it, helping me steady my breathing. 

"Come on, focus on me." His voice over takes my senses.

"Bub, can you hear me?" I nod in acknowledgement. 

"Okay, can you name 5 things you can see?" I hum, putting all my strength into talking. 

"You, the door, Yangyang's Hoodie, My shoes, the wall."

"4 Things you can feel? C'mon bub you can do this," He's rubbing light circles into my back. 

"The duvet, your hand, my tears and my t-shirt."

"Perfect, you're doing so so well. How about 3 things you can hear?" 

"I can hear you, Jungwoo and Lele."

"I'm so proud of you, can you name 2 things you can smell?" 

"You and uh burning?" 

"We're so close now, one last thing. Can you name 1 thing you can taste?" 

"I can taste my tears." 

"You did so well, how do you feel now?" 

"Better, thank you Jae."

"Of course, what happened?" 

"It was all so loud, and you weren't here and it was too much."

"I'm sorry," He frowns furrowing his eyebrows. 

"It's okay, you're here now." 

"I am, do you want me to go get everyone to shut up?" I hesitate before nodding slightly. 

"You coming with?" I follow him out of the room straight to Donghyuck's. 

The boy ends his game the second he sees my puffy eyes and I sit beside him allowing him to pull me into his arms. 

"Are you okay? What happened?" 

"I'm fine, I just got overwhelmed."


End file.
